Hell's Angel
Hell's Angel is the sixteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Tex *Sheila Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez Project Freelancer *Freelancer Agent New York *Freelancer Agent Carolina *Freelancer Agent Maine *Freelancer Agent North Dakota *Freelancer Agent Wyoming *Freelancer Agent Conneticut *Freelancer Agent Texas *The Director *The Counselor *F.I.L.S.S. Insurrection *Rhee Sebial *Several soldiers Plot The episode begins with Church and Tucker standing outside Blue Base while Caboose and Tex are near Sheila. Church tries to get Tucker to help find a reason to get Tex to stay but he insults Church. Tex and Caboose come up to the two and Tex announces she will stay a little longer as Caboose told her they need help with the tank claiming it was because she liked him, when in reality he paid her $100. Tucker then asks Caboose for money. Meanwhile, Simmons and Grif look at Lopez's parts, with Simmons complaining about how no one could tell it was him. He then continues to complain about having to clean up Lopez and asks Grif what he was doing. Grif says boring stuff, with Simmons announcing that they have a mystery. Back at Blue Base, Church comes over to Tex, who is working on the tank, and asks if she has time to talk. Caboose comes up from behind and says yes. Church tries to get Caboose to leave the two of them alone, but Caboose fails to grasp the concept. Church asks Tex to help but she sees the situation more entertaining then what Church was going to talk to her about. At Red Base, the Reds hold a staff meeting. Sarge has Simmons go up and talk. Simmons tells them that thanks to Lopez's equipment and observations, he has found out the planet is going under a seismic change. When the other Reds become confused, he dumbs it down saying the world is breaking and they will all die, causing Grif and Donut to panic. Sarge tells them he has a plan, which is revealed to be planting a bomb in the Earth's core, which Simmons questions. Sarge tells him that the rest of the plan will reveal the true cause and solution, causing Simmons to question him even more. However, Grif and Donut become enthusiastic about the plan. We cut to the Freelancers, as Team A, minus Washington, are driving down the highway. Carolina calls for Team B to report. North tells her that Team B is pinned down and have wounded. He also tells Carolina not to come to their rescue, but to get the package from official Rhee Sebial, as it's going out of the city. Team A then uses Team B's coordinates on it to track Rhee Sebial. Tex, in an unknown building with Insurrectionists, has F.I.L.S.S. fire a drop pod down to her. F.I.L.S.S. begins to warn her that she has no idea whats in it, but the Director orders her to fire it anyway. Inside are a Motorbike and a Rocket Launcher. Tex begins to drive down the highway and is pursued by two enemy Warthogs. Meanwhile, Team A is at an overpass as Rhee Sebial drives beneath them. Maine jumps on his car, pulls out his Brute Shot and, presumably attacks him. Transcript Trivia *The wounded soldier is Wyoming. *Team A's seating has changed from the previous episode, with York driving and Maine on shotgun. *The episode title is likely a reference to the biker gang Hell's Angels. *The song playing when Tex rides the motorbike seems to be a remix of Agent Tex from the Red vs. Blue Revelation Soundtrack. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9